


20 Simple Things

by Misstrickster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 20 Things, Fluff with a dash of angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 words. 20 moments to be remembered forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I did because I was avoiding writing other fics. Ha ha oops.

1\. Smile

The first time Derek smiled at Stiles; Stiles ran into a chair and had a bruise on his leg for next two weeks.

2\. Laugh

One time Stiles laughed so hard that milk came out his nose. Derek laughed so hard at him that milk came out of his nose too.

3\. Friends

Derek never considered any of the group his friends until Stiles comforted him after the loss of Boyd.

4\. Family

He always thought that pack and family were two different things until Stiles wiggled into his life and made the lines blur.

5\. Food

Stiles says their first date was over curly fries after a big fight. Derek insists it was a week later at the fancy French restaurant in the middle of downtown.

6\. Pictures

They fire destroyed all his family pictures. He gave up taking pictures to commemorate things since nothing seemed good enough to commemorate. However at Scott and Isaac’s wedding when he saw a picture being taken of Stiles dancing with Lydia and Ethan’s daughter he couldn’t help but ask for a copy.

7\. Music

Derek never like Stiles loud music, his singing was even worst. It was annoying and off-key but after Stiles almost died saving them from a troll he was overjoyed to hear the off-key singing of Queen when he entered the hospital room.

8\. Dancing

Stiles favorite moments were when Derek would put on their song and they would dance around the living room without a care in the world.

9\. Sleep

Stiles always was an insomniac. It was just part of his personality that seemed to disappear when he slept with his head on Derek’s chest. Stiles would tell anyone Derek was the best sleeping pill.

10\. Kiss

Their first kiss was in the middle of battle. It was a rush brush of lips after Derek had stopped Stiles from being impaled. They avoid each other for a week until Lydia forced them into a meeting. They did more kissing then talking in that meeting.

11\. Fight

Stiles always thought they were an invincible pair in a fight. Unfortunately they weren’t invincible towards each other.

12\. Blood

Derek tried to wash the blood off his hand for days after the fight. Every time he looked down he saw Stiles’ blood coating his raw hands.

13\. Hurt

Derek debated running off after hurting and almost killing Stiles’. He was only stopped by Scott who came to tell him that Stiles had survived.

14\. House

They’re first house was built by Derek and the rest of the pack. It was a cozy cottage with a nook.

15\. Pet

Schrödinger was Stiles’ first pet; he got him when Derek left. Derek was there when the cat died. The next day he went out and bought another cat. Stiles’ eyes lit up when he saw the kitten, they named him Pavlov.

16\. Lies

Stiles was never good at telling lies when Derek was involved. That’s how Derek knew he was lying when asked if he missed him.

17\. Birthdays

It was 12 years after the Hale fire when Derek celebrated his birthday with the pack. It was the best birthday he came remember.

18\. Love

Derek had many loves and many fake loves in his life. Paige was his first love, his first of many things. Kate was the one he thought he would spend the rest of his life with her. Jennifer was like but never love. Stiles was there when Derek thought he couldn’t love and was the one who showed him he could. Stiles was his last and true love

19\. Wedding

The happiest day of Derek life is when Stiles walked down the aisle with his dad and Stiles and Derek began their life together.

20\. Newborn

Derek never knew true fear until he was holding his newborn daughter in his arms and he knew she depended on him for everything. Despite the fear he smiled.


End file.
